Tinytits Cinderella and the 'cool' prince
by The Amazing Sugarpie
Summary: you have heard the Cinderella story, right... but you have never heard the story filled with the Soul Eater cast, tutus, symmetry-fairies and a bad-assed prince and a flat chested cinderella, right?  gonna rewrite this
1. the beginning

YAHOO~!

The first Cinderella-Soul Eater crossover...

Just to your information (I am going to finish it) I wrote this.... because.... I was bored.... teehee~

the title says everything, It is MakaxSoul... and a tiny bit of Black*star and Tsubaki...

Are you ready?

Here we go~!

Excalibur~

Excalibur~

From the united king

I'm looking for him

I'm going to California~

Excalib- *hits him hard on the head and gives him a death glare*

* * *

Maka's POV:

Once upon a time, in a far, far away country… *dramatic pause*

Lived a beautiful girl named, Maka. She was kind hearted, beautiful and strong.

(With her deadly Maka-chop)

When she was younger her mother and father got divorced (the father aka Spirit IS a player, we all know that) and her mother left Maka with her Father to travel around the world.

Maka was forced to live with her disgusting father and after some time he got re-married to a young woman who had a daughter.

The new step – mothers name was: Medusa. *another dramatic pause*

The step – sister's name was Crona, but the good news is that 2 days after the wedding Maka's father got in a carriage accident and ended up in hospital and have been in coma since then.

Except… now that her father wasn't there, the new step – family have been all mean and bossy over her.

The step – mother, Medusa was a horrible woman, she looked nice and kind on the outside, but in the inside she was as horrible and evil as the devil himself.

She was jealous of how smart and talented Maka was compared to Crona so she made her do all the housework and made Maka look as miserable as possible.

Crona was the quiet type of person. She was scared of her own mother, so she did everything her mother told her to do. She didn't like to see her own step - sister suffer, but had no choice…

* * *

Soul's POV:

Mean while… the prince of the neighborig kingdom was the most handsome and coolest male in the two kingdoms togheter.

He had snow – white hair, red – crimson eyes and had the gentleman attitude every girl loves with a hint of bad – boy.

He was a close friend to the King of the Star kingdom and he was going to be the king in his kingdom, the music kingdom, but... he needed a wife... In his own Kingdom his parents was trying to math him up with some girl with statues.

Of course Soul refused them all, in the end he got to tierd of his own parents and ended up eloping with kimself to the star kingdom. He has been in the Star kingdom in 2 years - his parents know about it, but also knows that he is in the is in a rebellius stage - and soon every woman(except the queen) has seen to fallen in love with the young - king - to - be.

He was stupid enouh to stop believing that one day he would find the only one, the one just for him. His friends - the king and queen of the star kingdom - was getting woried if he would ever find someone who could handle him, so they came up with a plan to find him a woman...

Every woman in the kingdom loved him and still does… or is it really every woman…?

Now… let the story begin!

* * *

What do you think? It's only the beginning… but hey, let's have some fun, yes?

Please review~


	2. and here we go again

The real beginning….

It's here… the second chapter, yay~!

…

… I suck at writhing, I kind of hate myself for that….

Maka's POV:

I woke up from the sunlight coming in my room in the morning, from the view I had from my room I could see the town and the castle lying there far away in the horizon.

It was only 5 o'clock, I sighted it was a new day and many new horrible tasks to do.

I sighted loudly again and walked out of my room, took a shower, got my clothes on and went down to the kitchen. It was a totally mess; furniture's randomly everywhere, garbage and rats had arrived during the night.

I sighted to myself; Crona must have gone crazy again. I made myself ready and went in to the mess.

It took a few hours before everything was in place again, I double – checked: breakfast was ready, all the rats were gone, and the furniture was in place and the trash was gone as well.

I went up to the bedrooms with the breakfast. I stopped in front of the first door and knocked lightly on the door.

''Crona, breakfast!'' I called, while I opened the door slightly and looked in. It was dark in there, no windows no furniture's, nothing.

''Crona?'' I asked a little worried.

''Maka – chan?'' answered a voice. I shrugged a little it was almost as if a ghost was talking and not Crona. I walked in to the dark room, the light from the hall was just enough so I could see where the furniture's in the room.

''Breakfast, I'm setting it on your bed.'' I said while putting her breakfast on the bed.

''and please! Remember to eat probably, I'm worried about you!'' I walked up to her and 'Mr. corner', gave her a hug and smiled warmly at her.

She looked back at me and nodded, smiling shyly. I smiled back and walked out of the room.

I took the other set of breakfast to the room down the hall; of course I would never go into the room without knocking on first… because this was the room to my ''kind hearted'' step – mother.

Soul's POV:

Aaaah~

To have freedom and no responsibility, that's what every cool guy wants. To just go with the flow~

I had that, or kind of until;

''dude… you have to get married… JUST LIKE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!'' said the blue spiky haired king aka Black*star. My eyes widened with 0,5 mm (cool guys never gets taken by surprise when it comes to this subject) I raised on eyebrow.

''why?'' I asked as if it was an obvious question.

It was an awkward silence (except Black*stars laughing) until the queen broke it.

''well… y-you see… you are already turning 18…and it is the rule of the kingdom that you have to find a wife until then or else you have to give up on becoming the next king.'' Said the raven haired queen aka Tsubaki.

I sighted ''how uncool'' I muttered under my breath (yes, even cool guys as me mutters sometime)

'' but, how can you find a suitable bride for me in time?'' I asked trying to beat them in their own game of finding a wife to me. Black*star blinked twice and looked weird at me as if I had said something un – cool or stupid… or both.

'' You didn't listen to the great me earlier did you? Anyway, that is already taken care of… OF THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!!! We are having a ball next week to find you a wife! All the females in the kingdom have been invited!! HOW ABOUT THAT?! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'' king Black*star shouted in my face.

''You're kidding me, right?'' was all I could say back.

The real beginning of the story~!

I think I'm going to keep up on writing SUPER small chapters…

So what do you think~? I tried to think from Soul's point of things, but…. They are out of character… all of them, I'm sorry!

Please review!!


	3. the plan is moving smoothly

I'm back! And… I'm Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was well… lazy and I had a writer block… and school which sucks… here is the 3. Chapter, please enjoy~!

* * *

Maka's POV:

Usually my day would go pretty much like all the other days: being slaved around, but not this one.

While I was being slaved around someone knocked on the door, of course I went to see who it was, something I regret doing.

Outside the door was standing this dark skinned male (aka Kilik)

''Good day, miss! Your family and you are invited to the Star ball, it's in a week. Here are your invitations, good bye!''

He handed the invitation and disappeared without another word. I looked down at the invitation, it was made of expensive, cream - white paper and with black ink the word 'Star ball' was written on the envelope.

I sighted, I knew that I was not going to go there – My step – mother would never allow me to go – and I kind of didn't feel for going to a ball, I didn't even have a dress!

I was about to go upstairs to give the invitations to my step – mother when someone knocked on the door again.

I went to see who it was, something I really regret doing! When I was just a few steps away from the door when it blew open by god knows what kind of force.

Then I heard a little insane giggle and before I knew I was pulled out of the door and well… someone kidnapped me... and well… I lost consciousness.

* * *

Soul's POV:

''This is so uncool…'' I muttered while trying to not pull my hair off.

''Hey!! Life isn't a dance on roses! So stop being like a baby and stay still so I can finish making this stupid jacket to your stupid outfit!'' my personal stylist aka Liz lectured me as if I was a five year old brat

''I never said I wanted a new outfit for the ball! You are the one who wanted me to wear a new outfit, and why are you so pumped up?!'' I waited for an answer, but there was none.

''Liz?'' I asked turning a little around so that I could see her face.

She looked shocked as if I had found out of a big secret or worse; a crush.

''ahahaha… what are y – you talking about?'' she laughed awkwardly while waving her hand in front of her face.

''A – anyway… the outfit is ready, now go have fun!'' she pushed me out of the door and slammed it close before I could do anything.

_Weird… oh well… _I thought without any second thought and walked down the hall to find Black*star.

_I think I'm going to challenge him…hehehe… I bet I can crap a bigger crap then him!_ He thought with a big toothy grin on his face.

(A/N: I watched South Park and it was this episode about craping the biggest crap world record… kinda gross, but funny!)

* * *

Extra:

_That was close… _Liz sighted and pulled up a cell phone, she entered a number – with the speed of lightning – and waited a few seconds before someone took it, she could hear a giggle on the other side of the phone.

''yeeeeeeeees! What is it onee-chan?'' Patty giggled in the other end.

''Is the plan going smoothly?'' Liz asked a little worried

''yeeeeeeeeees! She is soon going to wake up so let's get worried onee-chan! You know he wants everything perfect!'' Patty giggled

''Okay, I'm on my way'' Liz answered and hung up.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was kind of lazy and ended up not writhing much….

But here it is: the third chapter

Please forgive me for being lazy!!!

Anyway… please review and maybe I'll write a little more and the chapters will come out faster~

And last: thank you, **oOShadowRippleOo **for reviewing, and thank you**Peachcandy **for putting my story on your story alerts! I love you!!


	4. The Fairy godmother's in a pink tutu

I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I had way too much to do and it was kind of hard to think of a way to keep it going.

Anyway… here it is! Chapter 4. Thank you for reviews and everything!

I hope you like it!

* * *

My SUPER cool POV:

''Hey, wake up! We don't got all day!''

''ne-ne onee-chan? I think she is going to wake up now… soooo I think you can stop shaking the living daylight out of her…'' (How Patti knew that phrase, I have no idea…)

_Ugh!! What's with all the noise? Would you guys just shut the f*** up for a moment?! Wait a minute! Where am I?! Why does my head hurt? Why does someone pinch my cheek? _Maka thought and forcefully opened her eyes. It was too bright so she closed them again.

''Ah! She is finally wakin… WAIT A MINUTE!!! Don't you go and close your eyes on me!'' Liz yelled out and begun to shake the living daylight out of her… again. Maka grunted as an answer and waived her hand so that Liz would let go and let her get herself together.

''Where… where am I? Who are you?'' Maka asked while massaging her temples with her thumbs. She looked around; they were outside under the many threes which were surrounding the town and the sun was setting.

''I'm Patty!'' said the short haired girl, she was blond and had sky blue eyes, she wore a red top with a white tie and puffy short blue jeans, she wore a white cowboy hat and black cowboy boots.

''And her older sister, call me Liz'' said the other girl. She had longer and a darker shade of blond hair and a darker shade of blue eyes then her sister. She wore a matching outfit with her sister; red top, white tie, cowboy hat and boots, but she had normal jeans, not puffy and short like her sister.

''we are your fairy godmother's helper'' they informed her.

''Okaaaaaaaaay… and the fairy godmother is…?'' Maka asked the two sisters as calm as possible. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her from behind; she turned around just to be met by a Barbie – pink tutu.

''I am!'' said a voice. It was guy… who wears a Barbie – pink tutu… and matching shoes. He had golden eyes and black hair with three white strips on his left side of his head. Oh, why not say it! He was wearing full ballerina outfit… tiara and everything… it was Barbie – pink.

''I am your symmetric fairy godmother, but call me Kidd'' he said in a mature voice. Maka looked weird at him as if he was insane… or a cross dresser… which he was.

''um… you're not symmetric.'' Maka said and in a matter of fact, he wasn't.

Of course she should never had said that (we all know what the outcome is going to be) because in a split second Kidd was laying on the ground sulking… no, scratch that… crying like a five year old kid while screaming out:

''Ah! The horror! I'm a disgusting pig-like bastard! Why is the color of my hair different?! I'm a no good, totally useless trash-like being! Damn it, this is no good, let me die!!''

Maka starred at the scene with a WTF-face. Patty began to giggle and Liz just sighted.

(A/N: please remember that he is wearing a sparkling, Barbie-pink ballerina outfit with a matching tiara.)

''There he goes again…Patty'' Liz said to her sister with a sight

''Okie dokie~'' she answered still giggling. They walked over to Kidd and sat down next to him.

''You bear the burden of being the fairy godmother! What does tree measly strips compared to that?'' Liz asked, trying to cheer him up.

''Kidd-kun, you're no pig. A pig goes 'nyaa!' C'mon! Hand in there!'' Patty explained while slapping his back.

Kidd raised his head and looked at the two sisters with a puppy-look. '' So my life isn't as worthless as trash?'' he asked… still with the puppy-look on.

''Sure! Of course not!'' Liz answered with a smile.

'' 'Coz trash goes 'buuu!' '' Patty said with a smile as well.

(A/N: I got these lines from the anime, they're not mine… you can see it for you, right? Kid in a tutu, crying on the ground…fufu)

''Um… what do you guys … need me for?'' Maka asked _they are stalkers, perverts! There is something really wrong with them!! _She thought.

Liz, Patty and Kid turned their attention to her, looked at each other, nodded and looked at her with a serious look in their eyes.

''There is something we want you to do'' Kid told Maka while he lifted himself of the ground snd brushed of the dirt.

''the Star ball, you have to attend that ball and make the stupid, thick headed prince learn what it feels to be helplessly in love!'' Kid continued. There was a silent before hell came up from within Maka (she screamed out: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!)

* * *

''ATCHOU!'' Soul sneezed. He was outside in the garden with Black*star and Tsubaki, having tae in one of the pavilions.

''Bless you, are you okay, Soul? Are you getting a cold?'' Tsubaki asked worriedly. Soul shrugged.

''No, I'm never getting sick, I think someone is talking behind my back…'' He answered her, looking behind his back as if someone was there. (A/N: Just to your information: there is this never-dying joke in Japan which is about that… if someone is talking behind someone's back, then that someone sneezes… it's an old joke… did you get it?)

* * *

''So what you guys are saying is that I'm supposed to go to the Star ball – like Cinderella went to her ball – and meet the prince and fall in love with him, and then… everything will go as the Cinderella story itself?'' Maka asked, still worried and a little scared.

''Well, yes… you see the (stupid, ignorant, thick-headed, arrogant, and perverted) prince, needs a wife so that he can take the throne and become the king of the music kingdom… but more importantly: he needs a woman who can handle him, make him less arrogant, make him become a great king and let's not forget: who can love him, make his face tomato red, his heart beat faster and make him want to change.'' Kid told Maka with a serious voice.

''Why… why me?'' Maka asked.

''Maka, we have checked every part of the kingdom to find a suitable wife, and you are the most suitable of them all.'' Liz explained with a warm sister-like smile.

''And, you are cute so Soul is going to go all 'kyaaaaaa' when he sees you!'' Patty said with a smile as bright and innocent as a child's smile.

''oh… okay… but, my family is not going to go to the Star ball, how are you going to get me there without making them find out?'' Maka asked after a moment.

Suddenly the Fairy god-mother and his helpers begun to smug grin and laugh in a creepy – I – have – everything – planned – out way.

''You don't have to worry about that, Maka'' they said still snug grinning.

Maka swallowed. _This is not good!_ She thought.

* * *

You can see it for you: Kidd in a ballerina outfit with a tiara, on the ground crying… while wearing a pink tutu… fufufu~

Please review! I'm doing my best and this is my first Fanfic! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Ehe~


	5. Show time!

New record… I think… ANYWAY…. Happy ester and this is going to be the last chapter of the story, that's right I'm going to stop writhing it. Sooooo…. Enjoy the last chapter and … um… that's it.

* * *

The carriage wasn't small, but not big. It was white and easygoing, it wasn't formed as a pumpkin – like the one in the Cinderella story – it was formed as… a normal carriage, but white not brown or any other color.

(Yes, it is symmetrical… Maka's dress isn't so Kid just had to make the carriage symmetrical, ''for the sake of perfect harmony and balance!'' he said)

Maka looked out of the window, the sun was setting and of course she was on her way to the star ball. She sighted again while thinking back at how Kidd, Liz and Patty 'took out' her step – family.

Flashback:

Maka could only stare in shock and surprise; it showed out that the fairy godmothers plan was:

Step 1: Drug down the evil step – mother and step – sister… or at least hit them in the head so that they faith or something.

Step 2: Seal them in the book of Eibom's (A/N: yep, I just had to… it was to temping)

Step 3: Get their old 'good' friend Free to use his magic – Spatial magic indepedent cube – to seal of the house, just to be in the safe side and make Eruka – another 'good' friend – to stay watch over the house.

Step 4: Give Maka a makeover… and make Kid whine and cry over the asymmetrical dress. (A/N: I'm finish drawing the dress and I'm going to post it out on deviantART… I just need to borrow my friend's scanner… the link to my profile on deviantART is... If you go to my profil and see where the homepage-thingy stands... yeah that is.)

Step 5: Warn Maka about the time limit and push her into the symmetry carriage and set the carriage off to the castle.

Step 6: wave hysterical to the carriage as if she was never going to see them again.

Secret to Maka:

Step 7: Get to the castle before Maka and change from fairy godmother to Souls right-hand man/assistant/stylist. (Liz is the stylist, Patty is her assistant ad Kid is Souls right-hand man.)

Step 8: Get the show on the road~! (A/N: it was supposed to be 5 steps and only 5 steps… but it wasn't symmetrical and I kind of felt bad for making Maka's dress asymmetrical so it ended up making 8 steps so it was symmetrical since it is Kid's plan)

Flashback end:

Here she was on her way to the castle – just like Cinderella – to fall for 'prince charming' and live happily ever after – just like Cinderella.

_My ass! I have heard the rumors about the prince: that he is the cool type, that every woman loves him, that he prefers big breasted women._ _He will never fall for me! I'm flat as a board!_ Maka thought looking down at her dress and then outside, the sun was painting the sky from blue to orange, it was only 19:00 aka 07:00 pm.

* * *

The carriage stopped outside the castle and a beautiful, young girl… scratch that … young lady… scratch that too… young female adult stepped out of the carriage.

(A/N: sorry, I couldn't decide how to describe her: young girl sounds like she is just a child, young lady makes her sound WAY too old… so I ended up with young female adult.)

She sighted a little and looked up at the Disney – castle.

(A/N: yeah… again… sorry, I'm imagine that Black*stars and Tsubakis castle looks just like the Disney castle and now we are talking about the classic one, the one in Florida!)

_Show time… I guess… _she thought and began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Okay… only two words could describe Souls mood: PISSED OFF!

Not only did he have to attend the stupid ball noooooooooooooo, he actually had to dance, DANCE, with those stupid girls who only wanted the fame and fortune… and him, the super cool and handsome prince as a husband. (he personally wanted to describe himself like that)

Of course, it wasn't JUST to dance and chat and attend a stupid ball, he had to choose a girl in the end of the night, propose to her and marry her! Soul didn't know what else to do then pout as a five wear old child.

_I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! _Was what he thought on and on and on until his right-hand man, Kid came in and interrupted his thoughts.

''Your majesty, everyone is waiting for you. Please come out and meet the girls.'' Kid informed Soul with an I'm-backing-you-up-man face.

''Show time… just kill me…'' Soul mumbled and walked out of his room and past Kid.

Kid snickered and had to try hard to hold back a small laugh.

''It is indeed show time, your majesty.''

* * *

Kid had a small speaker attached to the collar of his shirt and a hearing aid in his ear.

He tugged his collar to his mouth and said:

''Are everyone in their positions?''

It came a buzzing sound before he could hear the voices on the other liens

''yeeeeeeeeeeees~!'' answered a giggling voice

''yeah, yeah, let's just get the show on the road'' answered another more mature and slightly annoyed female voice.

''Yes'' Answered a more calm and kindhearted voice

''Of course! Just leave this to the great Black*star! NYAHAHAHA!'' Answered a… well we all know how his voice sounds so… um…. Answered a very annoying voice.

''Perfect! Now it is finally: show time!'' answered Kid and followed Soul to the entrance to the Star ball.

* * *

Two words: APRIL FOOL~!

I'm sorry… I'm feeling kind of guilty now…. Even thought almost no one is reading my shit. Okay I have to admit it, someone is reading my shit – and I love those who read it – so … thank you… and I'm not going to pull such a stunt again. So yes, I'm not going to stop writhing. (atleast not untill Soul gets a nosebleed or something)

I'm soon finish with the first chapter of _behind the scenes _it's a bunch of one-shot crap ideas which comes to my mind and I… well write them down and .. .yeah… soooo….. Please review! I love you all! … not like… you know…. Just as readers… not something else…..

REVIEW~!


	6. the good looking fellows

Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought I was going to die! Sorry, sorry I just didn't know what to write! Please forgive me!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kid and Soul was now walking down the big, fancy hall, with their big, fancy windows out to the big, fancy red – crimson red – rose garden and with the big, but not so fancy paintings of Black*star trying to pose like a model, something you can live a happy life without seeing.

''Soul, now remember: I have to approve of the girl you pick as a worthy wife!'' Kid told Soul, dead serious, while walking next to Soul.

Soul sighted, tired of Kid's issues.

''So in other words: I have to pick a symmetrical girl?'' Soul asked one eyebrow raised and with an are-you-serious?-look.

''well….she doesn't HAVE to be symmetrical… I mean…. If you don't want to….'' Kid mumbled back, suddenly remembering that Maka's dress wasn't symmetrical.

''okay….'' Soul said rubbing the back of his head, while trying to ignore Kid's weird behavior.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was crowded and of course 80% of the population of the ball was female.

Yet Maka didn't have a hard time finding the prince, because… all the girls were crowded around one person while the knights that was there tried to keep the girls away.

Eventually the king and queen had to go for the 'back up' plan with involved guys. Yep, they had to make it even between the girl and guy population. This led the ball to be outdoors in the rose garden and in doors. Well since the girls were surrounded by handsome fellow it became less competition in the hunt for the prince. (and his coolness)

(A/N: hello~o would you have just gone after ONE guy if it was thousands of handsome, hot, REALLY cool looking guy everywhere?!)

When Maka finally spotted the prince he was trying to escape from a conversation with a… girl? A muumin?

(A/N: if don't know what a moomin is, search on google and when you see them you kind of have to admit it: they do look a little alike Excalibur, right)

Or at least something that looked like a moomin….with tutu – light blue – and high heels… and VERY heavy makeup…

It was a sight you could easily live without. Maka got Goosebumps by the sight of the muumin…girl.

Maka saw the prince wave goodbye to the muumin/girl and started to march toward Maka's direction, of course without looking up they bumped in to each other.

Maka landed on the floor while Soul stumbled a few steps back, a little surprised and annoyed, but as the gentleman he was he reached out his hand to help the girl up. She took the hand and when she lifted her face to see who she bumped into the time froze. They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they had found their each other special person…

(A/N: NOT! Did you really think that was how it was? OH, please! That's just cheesy! … sorry, but we all know that Soul would keep his love looked in instead of saying it right out. This is how it really was!)

She took his hand, said sorry and walked away in to the crowd… of course it all looked like something normal, something that would happen all the time, normal… too normal. You know: them walking away as if NOTHING happened, that was the outside NOT the inside and let's just say this: Patty had right when it came to one thing: Soul would go all 'kyaaaa' when he saw her, at least in the inside.

_Who is that? What's her name? Wait! Why do I think about her? Why does my heart feel like it's going to burst? Why do I feel like protecting that girl from other guys, snakes and myself?... why do I even think about her?! I'm Soul Eater Evans: the kingdoms coolest guy! Why should I care about a girl with tiny-tits?! Not that I don't like tiny-tits… I should really stop talking to myself in my mind!_

Soul thought as he finally decided to take a closer look at the young, beautiful, girl… with tiny-tits. Not that it had SO much to say because when Soul searched for her and finally found her, she was surrounded be a ton of good looking fellows.

She smiled politely to them and answered no to their invitation. (A/N: they invited her to her company for the night *wink wink*) Soul didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted to go over there and hit those guys in the face, drag the girl out of their and hold her tight. Hey who can blame him, when this is the first time he is feeling jealous?

Anyway, he begun to march over to the young, beautiful girl and the good looking fellows, without thinking about it… let's just say it was a male instinct.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Ugh! How annoying, stupid, womanizers everywhere, and the prince – Soul - seen to have no interest in me… I guess Patty was wrong… hmm, why do I feel disappointed? As if I was rejected? Oh well, guess I have to ask Kid what to do or something _Maka thought while trying to reject the good looking fellows in a kind way also known as; wear a polite smile and simply answer them with one word: no.

Suddenly the prince was standing in front of her with a slightly irritated look on his face. Before she knew it the prince a.k.a Soul grabbed her hand and dragged her with him out to the rose garden.

(A/N: have you noticed it? Every castle, every mansion or whatsoever has a rose garden. I think it is a must, like: if you don't have a rose garden then you're not a real castle… mansion…. whatsoever!)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''Did you see that?'' Liz asked Kid trough the microphone, a little shocked.

''…yes, indeed…'' Kid answered, not really thinking.

''WAIT!! We have no time to space out! Liz! They went outside to the rose garden, get everyone else inside, and get the violinist to play a slower, sweeter and more romantic song! Black*star, Patty! The lights!'' Kid commanded, pointing here and there – all panicky.

'' Okie – Dokie!'' answered Patty in the microphone.

''Why are you ordering me, the GREAT BLACK*STAR around?'' Asked Black*star, irritated and a little confused – he didn't know what was going on.

''calm down Black*star, we are doing this for Soul. So please just do it, I'm going to help Liz so please don't do anything stupid!'' Tsubaki begged, hoping Black*star would do as she says… something he wouldn't do…

''Yeah, yeah… I know, what are you going to do, Kid?'' asked Liz with a calm, adult like voice.

''Isn't that obvious? I'm going to do the most important task of them all: to make everything symmetrical!'' Kid answered, dead serious.

''But… this is great, right? This is the first time Soul have gone to the girl and not the girl who have gone to him!'' Tsubaki said with a small smile.

''Yes, indeed… Anyway, hurry and set things up!'' ordered Kid.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

How was it, how was it?

Bad? Good? Bad? Good? A waste of time?

Right now I'm writing on the next chapter, please don't hate me!

It's going to take some time, because exams are coming up and I got to focus in class instead of spacing out, falling asleep, drawing or writing on my story… yes, I'm doing that instead of focusing!

Please review~!

…maybe I'll give you a small spoiler to the next chapter… ;P


	7. catfight, sort of

…yeah…I know…I'm late….but that's because this is the first time I HAVE EVER written a ….fluffy…fluffy scene… I had to re-write this chapter 6 times, just because it turned into a cheesy…thingy…

So….PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

...hope…you enjoy it~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The rose garden was a beautiful garden; a fountain was in the middle with roses surrounding it. The fountain itself was…special. It was big and on the top of a small plateau, where it is supposed to be a cupid or two holding å mug while water is coming out of the mug…well, instead of a cupid or two there was å statue of a red creature with a double butted suite and a white creature with looked suspicious like the moomin girl from earlier. (A/N: can you guess who it is~?)

The sky was clear and the moon was grinning down at the couple. The rose garden was empty and the silence was awkward, making a distance between them… they were blushing and looking at the opposite direction from each other, that was how it looked from a distance, but who said I was telling this story from a distance? I certainly didn't! Anyway, if you looked closer they were not blushing or even in a romantic or awkward atmosphere, it was War, girl vs. guy, the final thing, a silent storm!

''Sooo… nice weather tonight?'' Soul asked trying to break the ice, while mentally slapping himself in the face.

She stared at him for a few seconds then turned her head to the opposite direction then Soul was standing, humph-ing in the progress.

_She is ignoring me! _Soul began to become pissed off. _What's with her? Who does she think she is? Why did I drag her out here? _Soul thought, while panicking, slapping himself mentally and of course, staring at her with an I-don't-know-if-I-love-you-look in his face.

The girl sighted; frustrated and a little pissed off by his attitude. ''If you have nothing to say to me, then I'm going in again, your **majesty**''she said and begun to walk away, but she was stopped by Soul holding her wrist.

''Don't go…'' he whispered, his bangs covering his eyes so Maka couldn't see them.

''w-what?'' She asked confused turning slowly around to look at him.

''Don't leave me…'' he whispered again, Maka could barely hear it, but she felt the need to stay with him, embrace him that very moment, she slowly reached her free hand out…

In Soul's head he was panicking while talking to the small voice in the back of his mind while slapping himself… _…ARG! What did I just do? __**You showed the girl a weak side of yourself **__why did I just do that? __**Because you're an idiot **__she going to look at me as if I'm a pathetic excuse of a man…or uncool __**I'm pretty sure she already thinks of you as an uncool, pathetic excuse of a man… **__you're not making this better! __**I know! **__I hate you! __**I love you too. Anyway, now that you actually have opened up to a girl other than your friends….take her! Propose…something! No! Wait, don't propose, that will just be cheesy and uncool. **__You got a point…_(A/N: the thick letters are the voice in Souls head while the….not thick letters are Soul himself)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''do you think it's working?'' Black*star asked, sitting in the top-secret-fake-rose-bush-headquarter-which-by-the-way-isn't-that-much-of-a-secret-anymore.

''blunt said: no'' Liz answered, while looking at the scene in front of them. Maka completely ignoring Soul.

''Aw, but they are so close'' Tsubaki commented, looking slightly worried.

The rest of the group agreed.

''I know- wait! What's she doing?'' Liz stopped everyone from talking pointing at the scene just when the girl was turning around to leave when suddenly the guy stopped her from leaving him.

''Oh my, honest too goddess batman! Is this? No way! It can't be! Yes, it is! It is working!'' Liz whispered in excitement, squalling while hugging Tsubaki and Patty. Observing the scene in front of them; Maka turning around and slowly reaching out her hand.

''It's like in a drama'' Tsubaki said while aw-ing.

''ne-ne, Onee-chan, is this a good thing or bad thing?'' Patty asked with her innocent look.

''It's a good thing, a freaking good thing!'' Liz answered.

''what did I miss?'' Kidd asked popping up from nowhere.

''my friend, it's strawberry-time'' Liz answered with a huge grin.(A/N: strawberry-time means love-time, strawberry is a symbol of love)

Everything seemed to go perfect, but of course Black*Star is not Black*Star if he doesn't do something totally unneeded, stupid or time wasting… or a combination of those three.

So he did the first thing his slowpoke excuse of a brain told him to do: turn on the lights they had prepared and ruin the romantic moment… then go and grope Tsubaki. (A/N: we are coming to that later)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Suddenly the fountain in the middle of the garden began to glow in a dim light. Maka noticed what she was almost doing and quickly pulled back her hand.

She had a beautiful shade of red due to embarrass. Soul looked up, he had snapped out of his conversation with the voice and he saw Maka's beautiful, embarrassed face. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

''a-anyway… I'm going back'' Maka stuttered still red in her face, turning around and began walking… still tomato red…

Soul grabbed her wrist… again.

''I said: don't go!'' he said … no scratch that… he commanded, he was back to his cool-attitude.

''Excuse me?'' Maka asked, starting to get pissed off of his emotional swings.

'' your forgiven'' he replied, smirking while tugging Maka closer to him.

That was it. She was not taking any more of that… that selfish, spoiled prince attitude. She knew she shouldn't do this, but enough was enough!

''Jerk!'' she stated, Soul twisted to that, no one have ever called him that before.

''Bookworm!'' he restored back.

''Bastard!''

''Stubborn woman!''

''…you're so uncool!'' (A/N: hehe she hit a weak spot~)

''…tiny tits'' Soul muttered back.

''what did you say?''

''I said: tiny tits. What? Are you deaf now?'' he teased her.

''you're so asking for it!''

''bring it on, missy'' Soul answered still smirking

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''…this is not good!'' Liz hissed out through clenched teeth

''How could it go so wrong from what we planned?'' Tsubaki asked no one, sad over the fact that Soul was fighting with his soon-to-be-wife.

''…that idiot…'' Kid huffed disappointed of the choice his friend has chosen…

''ne-ne one-chan…what do we do now~?'' Patty asked, worried and slightly disappointed.

''Patty… it shows out that we can only do 'that'… bring 'that' here immediately, Patty'' Liz ordered her sister who nodded once and disappeared in to the shadows.

''um….Liz…what is 'that'?'' Tsubaki asked, not liking the glint in Liz' eye.

''Just wait and see….just wait and see'' Liz answered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They both ended their…catfight with a 'humph' and they had their back facing each other; they apparently didn't want to see each other's face.

It was an unpleasant, a little awkward silence between them.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by a violence playing a sweet, romantic melody, filling the air and silence with it.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I know...it just stopped there, but that's because I didn't have time to write more! This fic is almost dying, I don't have time to write more on it, but I'm working on the next chapter now… again, I'm really sorry…

….please review…. Okay?


	8. how can they sleep at times like this?

I'm back! Gonna write…. Two…maybe three more chapters and this thing is done~

Enjoy~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Soul sighted, frustrated and not happy about their 'little' fight. He turned around, acting cool as usually: his hand stuffed in his pocked, eyes half lid and a small smirk plastered on his face.

Maka heard him and turned around herself only to fine Soul reaching his right hand out to her.

She looked at it confused _wha-what does he want? He couldn't be thinking about dancing? With me? I can't dance!_

Maka started to panic; she took a small step backward.

Soul sighted, frustrated and… well, nervous. He didn't know why, but he began to cold sweat, his heart was racing and he wanted to hold her, now. He knew that he would soon lose his self control and do something stupid and regretful. (A/N: no, not rape… not yet… but, something that would make her hurt him) So he did the only thing he could do to keep his cool.

'' Would you like to dance?'' he asked, smirking. He took her hand, got down on one knee and his lips brushed her knuckles lightly, making her shiver.

''I... I can't dance'' Maka stuttered out, blushing while looking another way, trying desperately to not make eye contact with him.

''It's okay. I'll lead you. Trust me'' Soul only answered, standing up again and pulling her to a bigger space of the garden.

They begun to dance, she was clumsy, but eventually they begun to melt together. Dancing the waltz in a slow pace, she was still unsure, time went flying they were in their own world, just the two of them. A few clouds came in front of the moon, shielding the light and making it darker in the rose garden then it already was.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''awwwwwwwww'' Liz , Tsubaki and Kid cooed while watching the scene where Soul just had bent down to kiss Maka's hand.(A/N: yes, Kid cooed…like a girl watching a chick flick… I have no idea where that came from)

Patty giggled uncontrolled again, trying to muffle the sound with both her hands, which didn't help so Kid and Liz had to muffle the sound with their hands as well.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''Why are you never smiling?'' Maka suddenly asked, out of nowhere.

''What?'' Soul was taken a little aback and had to ask her again to be sure he was hearing right. Maka sighted in annoyance and repeated her question, a little loader now, just to tease Soul a little.

''Why are you never smiling?'' Maka was very curious, she was wondering about that, all he did was smirk and that was that.

Soul was taken a little aback by that random question, but he easily turned his face into the infamous smirk.

''Why do you wonder?'' He answered with a question (A/N: I hate it when people do that!)

She frowned her eyebrows at him, this was a challenged and she was not the type to back down.

''well, I bet you look better smiling. All I have seen you do is smirk'' she tilted her head to the side, looking more innocent then before.

''you have just met me, how can you tell I never smile?'' he was so not losing to a girl, that would hurt his man pride and his coolness.

''because, you don't seem like the type of guy to smile… so can you answer my first question?'' yes, she still looked innocent.

''Oh, well if you-'' Soul never got to finish his sentence, because he suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting trough his right foot. He slowly looked down and there, on his right foot was one of Maka's heels planted… poor guy.

''um…could you guide me, please?'' Maka asked in an I'm-sorry-it-was-an-accident-voice. Soul couldn't be angry at her, he simply couldn't. There was something about her that made her interesting, cool if he may say himself.

''Sure…Leave it to me…'' he bit down a yell of pain, and forced a smile….or was it a smirk into his features.

Silence fell upon them… again, as they continued to dance their slow waltz.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''I really like that girl…'' Liz commented, while they- no, they were not stalking the couple, they were observing.

''they… are made for each other~'' Tsubaki commented, she looked at Maka and soul with the same look girls make when they watch a drama, Asian drama.

The girls… and Kid was ogling the couple, while poor Patty fell asleep out of boredom. Since it was no kissing Patty found it boring. Because if it was no kissing, Patty couldn't bully them with the well known 'Maka and Soul sitting in a tree K-Y-S-S-I-N-G…' and so on.

Black*star? Hmm… come to think of it, where's Black*star?

Oh well, moving on~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She fell. She's clumsy, we all know that...

He found that part of her charming and bent down to help her up. The moon decided to come up from the curtains of clouds. He suddenly stopped, time froze and they looked in to each other's eyes.

He only stared. He had never been this near to her face and up close she was beautiful. He couldn't stop himself; he bent down, slowly shorting the distance between their Lips…

Suddenly the big clock tower chimed, signaling it was midnight and not just Cinderella's spell broke but also the magical love spell they were in….

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Liz and Kid exclaimed when they heard the clock signaling midnight.

''Not yet! Not yet! They are like 1 cm away from kissing!'' Liz was frustrated, pissed out!

''oh dear…'' was all Tsubaki could get out, with her right hand in front of her lips.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Maka was in trance when she gazed into Soul's crimson eyes.

That trance broke when the clock started chiming. She started to get up on her own as she stuttered out a small ''I have to go…'' her face was bright red and she couldn't help it.

Maka quickly turned and ran into the ball room, down the stairs, but when she was half way down the stairs someone grabbed her wrist making her lose one of her glass slippers.

She got her super thick book up from nowhere, ready to makachop the person who stopped her. She spun around and makachopped the person and after she makachopped him she saw who it was, no other then Prince Soul.

''ops…'' Maka mumbled, as she bent down on Soul's unconscious figure. She smiled a little as she kissed a small kiss on Soul's temple.

Maka picked up the glass slipper that she lost; she stared at it for a minute as she smiled again and left the slipper on Soul's chest as she disappeared out into the night.

Silence fell around the unconscious Soul until…

''what did I miss?'' King Black*star asked, popping out of nowhere while rubbing sleep out of his eyes; that's right, he fell asleep as well.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That last part with Black*star….yeah I just had to put it in, because you now he have been gone for a while –which is a good thing…who knows what he could have done…groping Tsubaki or… destroying Soul and Maka's romantic moment or… groping Tsubaki… which he is going to do, by the way – so yeah here he is~

Sorry MANY errors, but that's my style~

Review~


	9. the glass slipper

Hey people! Late update or what?

It have been worse… anyway there's only one more chapter left where they will meet and ride off into the sunset together… ew, I should stop reading those cheesy romance novels…. Anyway enjoy~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki was gathered in the big, fancy private living room… and you already know that pretty much everything of Black*star's stuff is fancy… and big… I mean, Castle, garden, kingdom, wife… yes, I meant Tsubaki, back to the point…

They were all gathered there, the girls on the sofa while Kid and Soul stood and Black*star sat in the opposite sofa…with a steak pressed to his right eye. You wonder how he got hurt? Let us go back a little…

Flashback:

"Black*star, there you are! Where did you disappear to?" Tsubaki asked him, running up to him with the rest of the gang right behind her. They had found him near unconscious Soul, poking him and doodling weird drawings on his face.

"Ah! Tsubaki!" Black*star began to get up when his mind screamed at him:

_Now's your chance! Grope her! _(A/N: I told you we were coming to this later…and here we are~)

And Black*star did… in front of everyone… grope Tsubaki… Tsubaki's face became tomato red… and then she punched him… so now you know… it must have hurt….a lot…

Flashback end:

They were all staring at the glass slipper… poor glass slipper, being stared at by them in such a mean way…

"That's a pretty small glass slipper…" Liz concluded while rubbing her chin, as if she had a beard.

"None of us can fit in it…" Tsubaki commented, looking slightly worried at her friends…

Silent fell around them again…or it tried to, but with Patty and her giggling there it was kind of impossible.

"Can I break it?" She asked in her to innocent voice, while looking hopefully at her older sister with big, blue puppy eyes.

"NO!" they all answered.

"Do you know what? No, you don't, but I know what… and that's that this glass slipper might be your only chance to find you dream girl" Liz had decided, it was time to play cupid. She got up from the sofa as she took the glass slipper in one of her hands and pointed at Soul with it.

Soul got a light pink color panting his cheeks as he stuttered out a small "she's not my dream girl…" while mentally kicking himself for stuttering...

"Be careful! You can break it!" Kid shrieked like a girl. Liz turned her attention to him.

"No way am I braking-" she never got to finish her answer, cuz while she answered Kid she was going to point the glass slipper at him, but ended up smashing it into the coffee table.

"Ops" was all she said.

~O~O~O~several days later~O~O~O~

God, thank Kid for being there. (Thank you, God)

Because he fixed the glass slipper with help from a whole lot of glue. Why it took so unbelievable long time? Because Kid just had to make a plan and illustration of the slipper first, then fix it and it just had to be perfect…

They were in the same living room, in the same way the chapter started. They were all staring at the glass slipper, and again poor, poor glass slipper.

Anyway, I know you're asking: why the hell hasn't the group rescued Maka so that Soul and Maka can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after? Well, you see… this is where the real test of love comes in.

The thing is if Soul doesn't find Maka himself, then he will be just like all those other selfish, stupid princes who think that money can solve everything! And we don't want that do we? No, we don't

"We can make every girl who came to the ball try the glass slipper…" Black*star said out of the blue, now not holding the steak anymore, but it was still a little blue around his eye.

"How can we arrange such a big thing?" Kid asked, and yes he wanted it to be symmetrical.

"Easy~ isn't it? We can just make every girl come here and try the shoe~" Patty answered while giggling and smiling like an innocent child.

And so it was done, every girl who attended the ball came to the castle in hope to be the right girl… and every girl was sent away home.

Weeks later Maka still hadn't shown up and Liz and the rest of them began to worry for poor Soul.

Soul cursed under his breath. There went another girl who didn't fit the slipper and only wanted fame and fortune. He had enough of it!

He grabbed the slipper away from the hands of the next girl who was about to try it on. As he marched out of the throne room he could hear Black*star yell after him.

"Where are you going?" Soul ignored it as he didn't see the grin forming on his friend's face.

"What if this is the girl?" Tsubaki played along.

"It's not her!" Soul shouted back.

"NONE of the girls in this room is her!" and with that he stormed off, leaving a group of happy and a little stunned friends…

"A little drama queen here, are we not…" Liz commented after a while with silence.

Soul found his horse as he rode off; he didn't know where to go so he let the horse lead him…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That's it for now…

I've been thinking for a while…should I make an epilogue? Just a small thing for fun… anyway review, okay?


	10. The horse, Bob

Sorry for the late update, I'm lazy you should know that by now, enjoy~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Soul road through the capital and came to the outside of the city, he didn't want to go back so he let the horse – named Bob – continued. (A/N: that name was totally random)

After a while Soul began to see someone walk in the distance toward them, but he couldn't care much about that. (Them as in him and Bob…)

That was, until he saw who that someone was.

"YOU?" Soul shouted out as he stopped Bob and that someone.

"Yes?" that someone asked, turning her head in Soul's direction.

"You, you are that girl on the ball and all and the dance and midnight and then everything became black and when I woke up I got a huge headache…" Soul's voice faded, the thought about that horrible headache was too much for him.

That someone tilted her head to the side, thinking before remembering him. "Ah! Prince Soul!" She shouted, pointing at him.

"A little slow here…" Soul commented smirking his famous smirk. She pouted cutely as she looked the other way mumbling.

"What… I can't help it, it was dark and all…" this only made Soul's smirk grow (if it was possible)

"Wait a minute… aren't you supposed to be… I don't know… looked inside a tower with a dragon guarding it or something?" Soul asked her.

"Evil step mother" She corrected him.

"And that evil step mother is?" Soul asked getting of his horse and following her by foot, the way to the capital.

"Well it all went like this:

"_I know where you have been, young lady" Medusa told Maka as she came home from the ball._

"_Oh? What do you mean, step mother?" Maka asked, looking innocently at her._

"_The ball, dancing with prince Soul while 'can you feel the love tonight' ringing in your head" Medusa crossed her arms over her chest observing how Maka's face flushed bright red._

"_How did you know?" Maka asked, making Medusa smile like a snake, sending shivers down Maka's spin (and mine)_

"_I had a snake placed inside you when I married your disgusting father" Medusa finally answered, scowling when thinking about her father._

"_At least we agree about one thing…"Maka commented, as silence fell around them._

"_You want to get out of here, right?" Medusa asked._

"_Yes… you are letting me?" Maka asked back._

"_Well those feelings that are growing inside of you… I need them for my next experiment…" Medusa told her._

"_and you want the free food from the wedding?" Maka asked._

"_Well yes!" Medusa answered, giving her a thumb up, much like Gay-sensei from Naruto. _(If you don't know how it looks like: Smiling brightly while having a hand on your hip, and another hand out in a thumb up. Also known as the 'nice guy pose')

And that was how I got away from my step mother…" Maka finished.

"And here I thought I could be prince in shining armor, going out to save you…" Soul commented, somewhat disappointed, making Maka giggle.

She ran - making some distance between them – when she turned around, she smiled brightly at him.

"I don't need someone to save me, I can rescue myself!" She told him, looking at him with eyes full of determination and a beautiful smile on her face, making Soul fall for her all over again.

"…name?" Soul asked.

"What did you say?" Maka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What's your name, dammit! I look so uncool, not knowing your name…" Soul ruffled his hair, hiding his blush the best he could.

"Maka, Maka Albarn." She answered him, smiling brightly.

"Soul Eater Evans" Soul answered, smirking again.

"I already know that, you didn't have to say it" Maka told him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just sound cool this way" Soul told her, still smirking. Maka laughed at this.

"Yeah, you're right… nice to meet you, Soul" Maka reached her hand out.

Soul took her hand, and nodded.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Do you see them?" Liz asked for the god know how many times she have asked that, sitting on the big, fancy stairs up to the big, fancy entrance… am I annoying you?

"No" Kid answered, getting worried.

"Wonder how it went…" Tsubaki commented, voicing everyone's worry.

"My legend started in the 12th century when I, Excalibur-"

"Why the heck are you here?" Liz snapped at the legendary sword as she ran after it, trying to make it shut up.

Patty couldn't help, but giggle at the sight of her sister run after the legendary, annoying sword.

"When they come, I will let them bath in my godliness!" Black*star popped up from nowhere, laughing while trying to ignore his an-annoying-thing/person/legendary-sword/etc-is-here-instinct.

"As if they would want to!" Liz hit Black*star, only making Tsubaki wonder why she married that man. She turned away from them, not wanting to see the brawl, suddenly she spotted someone walking toward the castle.

"AH! There they are!" Tsubaki pointed in their direction, everyone turned their attention toward the moving couple… and horse.

"SOUL! MAKA!" They shouted as they ran toward the couple, welcoming them with open arms…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

And they lived happily ever after… screw that line! So I ask you again: should I make an epilogue?

Btw, check out the poll I sat up in my profile, I want to know what kind of twisted fairy tale I should write next with the Soul eater cast – and it is kind of going to be twisted in with the epilogue… if you get what I mean…

The fairy tales and couples you can vote for are:

The little mermaid – Black*star and Tsubaki

Beauty and the Beast – Kid and Patty… I like that pairing so sorry….

Rapunzel – Jacqueline and Harvar… always wanted to try write them

The swan princess - … I don't know… Marie and Stein…? I find them cute… and they can fit really well in the story line to the swan princess…

If you have some other ideas for a fairy tale please comment, thank you for your support and I know my English suck (I hate grammar) I'm glad you survived through it!


	11. The end

Here it is, the epilogue~

Sorry for the wait, and thank you for reading this so far!

Enjoy!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"The rest you ask? Well… we could just call it a 'happily ever after' right… but that wouldn't be any fun.

Hmmm… let me think, the wedding was small, just friends, Medusa and aunt Crona… even Kami came to the wedding after traveling around…. and sad enough, Spirit woke up just in time for the wedding when he's father instincts kicked in. he almost kidnapped the bride… until she Makachopped him… not a beautiful sight…

~O~

"there, all done Maka" Tsubaki called out, satisfied with her work, finally finished with Maka's hair.

In one of the rooms, before the wedding, the girls gathered to do the finishing touch on the bride, Maka.

Patty giggled, happy and excited.

"But really Maka." Liz called out getting everyone's attention.

"What kind of ending is that? You saving yourself, I thought it would be more…

_Tears welled up in her eyes, she was desperately trying to force them to not come out of her eyes, but she just couldn't stop them. She began to run, into his arms, he lifted her up and hold her in a close embrace. He kissed her tears, her cheeks, her nose and her forehead. The parted and looked into each other's eyes for a moment "I love you" Soul whispered to her smirking his tread mark smirk. She giggled in response "I love you too" she smiled warmly to him, leaning down to steal a kiss from his lips. He looked up at her with an expression filled with love, embarrassment, surprise and confusion. "what? I just….felt for it…" she explained, with a cute shade of red in her face. He smirked and again they kissed. _

Or something around those lines…" Liz finished, Maka red as a tomato.

"How…" Maka was lost for words as she tried to not blush, not working.

The wedding went on and as I said: it went... well, I guess.

~O~

They lived happily ever after and even live to the day today… now bed time!" a beautiful woman lifted her daughter up to take her to her bed. The young daughter pouted, trying to think of a way to not go to bed yet…

"But mommy, I'm not sleepy! One more story, please~ then I promise to go to bed!" the young girl whined making her mother smile warmly as she gave in.

"Fine only one more story… now what should I tell you…" The mother tapped her chin, thinking about what kind of story her daughter wanted. The young daughter herself was thinking hard when a thought hit her as her forest green eyes similar to her mother's widened with excitement.

"Mommy, mommy can you tell me the story of Uncle Kid and Aunt Patty?" The young girl asked, tapping her mother's cheek.

"Oh that?" The mother asked, amused by her daughter. Suddenly they heard a click and a door open, reviling a young man, snow white hair and crimson red eyes half lid.

"What? You're still not asleep?" The young man asked, taking his daughter away from his wife.

"So what did she want to be told now?" The young man asked his wife, smirking his signature smirk, making his wife giggle.

"She wanted to hear the story: beauty and the beast" The woman answered, sitting down on the sofa and tapping the empty side beside her, gesturing her husband to sit beside her.

He sat down and let his daughter sit on his lap.

"Okay…" he began, thinking of how to start it right.

"Let's see, Once upon a time…."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

To be continue in; The childish beauty and symmetry beast!

That's the epilogue… not much of an epilogue, but that's just how life is… Thank you, people! I love you all, and I'm happy you liked it… and I hope you will begin to read 'the childish beauty and symmetry beast' see you there~!


	12. After note

So… are you guys hating me or not?

Anyway, I'm just putting this note up to tell you guys that I, the charming and sweet Sugar, am going to fix this thing!

What I'm going to fix are:

Grammar mistakes – which I know there will be LOADS of! (I can't believe you guys read through this thing… and survived)

Story line – there's just a few things I'm going to change, mostly because I have a slightly – very – different writing style now, and I just want to fix the story so it's perfect~

Ending – I'm not satisfied, not at all! But I'm not sure if I really should fix it or not, what do you guys think I should do?

That's pretty much it, on another note – I'm going to write another version of this.

You see, this story was mostly made to humor myself and hopefully the reader – you – when you wanted to laugh at something, in other words: Crack

With witty comments and Excalibur being everywhere, but I am going to write another version of it – with no comments from me and pure story, I guess I will write inn a kiss or two and some romantic stuff.

The story line will be more of Cinderella then this thing, so I hope you guys will read it!

I have not come up with a name for it, and it's still a floating plot bunny who doesn't want to leave me alone, so yes, it's 100% sure this thing is going to come soon.

I hope you guys will read it and thank you for reading this~

Lots of sweet love, Sugar


End file.
